


He cannot resist

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [99]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He doesn't regret sleeping with her, Jaime admires his wench's body, Missing Scene, Passionate Sex, Season 8, and no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: There are some things Jaime cannot resist.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Many ways to say I love you [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234904
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	He cannot resist

**Author's Note:**

> I had someone argue with me a while ago that JB were a one-night stand in Winterfell. To get back, I wrote this in vengeance.

When Jaime gives her what delights her, she cannot resist melting into him. And to be one with her, he cannot resist.

When he covers her with soft touches, lips shivering across her scar, hand over her heart, she is a gentle breeze. But when her pulse dances madly beneath his fingers; when she pulls him into her embrace, her stormy need, he cannot resist. 

Her fingers caress his hair, binding his locks to her. It feels like they were born to be teased by her. They crave this imprisonment; to live and die at her touch. He has been here before, but never like this. He has _felt_ before, but just a part of this.

Soft breasts pushing into his chest—they are his to touch and kiss. The gasps his kisses receive when he caresses one are priceless gems his lips will remember forever; her salty skin on his tongue is a privilege he will forego for nothing at all.

His mouth journeying her body, she cannot get enough of. Her purrs, when he takes the tautness of a hard, beady nipple in his mouth, he cannot resist. 

Their hands meet and intertwine. They stay as one, then they wander to pleasure.

Her fingers flutter between them, guiding, groping, and when he is where she needs him, to take all of him, she cannot resist.

Her body curves like a beautiful arch, shifting with grace to his thrusts, and when she hoarsely pours into his ear her demands for more, to do her bidding, he cannot resist.

She fills his kisses with harsh grunts and needy sounds of lust, her body coiling around him, limbs and cunt and all. She is his scent, and he, hers. They belong to each other’s sensations; they are each other’s sensations. 

Her kisses pull him deeper as his thrusts pound her harder.

_Faster._

She whimpers, when he tongues her nipple again. Luscious. Simply divine. That’s how she feels. Beard and soft fingers, probing tongue and demanding lips, he is possessing her, and she, him. It is heady. So fucking breathtaking. Time-stopping. But is that not what making love to the one you love is supposed to be?

He finds the spot; he finds it again. To have her writhe beneath him and to tremble with her pleasure, he cannot resist. 

She closes her eyes; rides the ride with him.

 _Fuck,_ is all he is.

 _Yes,_ is all she is.

 _Brienne,_ he has on his lips.

 _Jaime,_ is the only other word she can utter.

“Look at me,” he says, for he cannot resist those eyes, the way those eyelids oblige him when he yearns for a glimpse. 

He knows what she wants, and where she wants him. He grips her harder, and she holds him tight, her breathing racing with his. Her nails on his chest, she shudders and spasms around him as his tongue wraps around the fiery softness of hers, claiming her moans, his joining them a moment later when he catches up, close on her heels.

Every shiver feels like it belongs to them both as does every drop of sweat between them and every breath of air.

“You’re beautiful, my lady,” Jaime cannot resist whispering in her ear, when the moonlight trickles into their chambers to bathe them in its beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my impulsive ramblings.


End file.
